


Zakochani czasu nie liczą

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bóg kocha Lucyfera, Bóg nie jest zbyt odpowiedzialny, Fluff, Lucifer is a sweetheart, M/M, Sam staje się czymś, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, ale cukier krzepi, ale poważnie: fluff, creature!fic, najbardziej fluffowy fluff fluffu, nie zwracam za dentystę, niewskazane dla diabetyków, poważnie fluff, słodki Lucyfer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: — To zbyt… cenne jak na prezent bez okazji.
   (...)   — Dzisiaj jest nasza rocznica, Sam.  Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Otworzył oczy i od razu odwrócił twarz w stronę, z której spodziewał się ujrzeć Lucyfera. Archanioł, _jego_ archanioł, od dawna go nie zawiódł, co noc czekając na niego w snach i oferując wytchnienie od brutalnej rzeczywistości.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział, bo chociaż była noc, to właśnie sny uważał za swoje dnie. To one obecnie stanowiły jego życie.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział archanioł, pochylając się nad nim, a potem delikatnie całując. — Mam coś dla ciebie.

Nie musiał patrzeć w lustro, by wiedzieć, że jego oczy zabłysły zaciekawieniem.

— Co takiego? — spytał, przesuwając się tak, by móc oprzeć się o tors kochanka. Odczuwał to zupełnie inaczej od leżenia z kimkolwiek innym. Serce Lucyfera nie biło, nie w jego snach, a skóra pozbawiona była wszelkich niedoskonałości, ponadto nie ogrzewała jej krew, tylko pulsująca wewnątrz naczynia łaska.

— Chodź, pokażę ci — powiedział archanioł, wstając z nim z łóżka i prowadząc do lustra. Sam nie mógł powstrzymać zadowolonego pomruku, gdy zobaczył w pełni rozłożone, biało-złote skrzydła Lucyfera. A na dodatek równie piękny ogon, który owinął się wokół jego uda.

Pogłaskał grot palcem, ciesząc się jękiem archanioła. Już dawno nauczył się, jak delikatne były zarówno skrzydła, jak i ogon i jak łatwo doprowadzić Lucyfera do szaleństwa czy orgazmu tylko za ich pomocą.

Lucyfer wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i założył mu na szyję. Na prostym łańcuszki zawieszona była mała, szklana kulka, w której środku lśniło światło.

— Co to?

— Moja łaska — odpowiedział Lucyfer, jakby było to nic wielkiego.

— Co?! Zwariowałeś?! — Odwrócił się Sam, opierając ręce na jego torsie.

— Będzie cię chroniła — obiecał ten, całując go w policzek. Mężczyzna odetchnął, próbując przełożyć działanie kochanka na język racjonalnego człowieka.

— To zbyt… cenne jak na prezent bez okazji.

— Gdybym nie wiedział, jak interesujące wiedziesz życie i jak bardzo mylące muszą być dla ciebie spotkania w snach, to bym się obraził — zaśmiał się Lucyfer, owijając sobie kosmyk jego włosów wokół palca. — Dzisiaj jest nasza rocznica, Sam.

Winchester wciągnął głośno powietrze, rumieniąc się. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć, tak bardzo zagubić się w czasie? Myślał, że są ze sobą razem co najwyżej kilka miesięcy, nie parę lat…

— Przepraszam — bąknął, ukrywając twarz w między jego szyją a piórami.

— Nie przepraszaj — odpowiedział Lucyfer, całując go w skroń. — To ja jestem od dbania o ciebie, nie odwrotnie.

— Mimo wszystko… — chciał coś powiedzieć Sam, ale poczuł, jak w jego włosy wplata się dłoń archanioła i zmusza do schylenia się. Na wargach poczuł nadzwyczaj czuły pocałunek.

A potem Lucyfer się odsunął i uklęknął, i serce Sama zamarło.

 

***

 

Wpatrywał się w Lucyfera z oczekiwaniem, powoli zaczynając oddychać od nowa. W snach nie musiał, ale znajdywał w tym otuchę i spokój.

— Sam… — zaczął w końcu archanioł. — Byłeś mi przeznaczony od momentu stworzenia tego świata, a nawet dłużej. Prawdopodobnie Ojciec zaplanował nasze spotkanie, zanim jeszcze sam powstałem. Na początku nie rozumiałem tego, nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy być sobie przeznaczonym. Sądziłem, że powinieneś być mój. Wypełnić moją wolę, zostać moim naczyniem i umożliwić mi pokonanie brata. Pozwolić mi się wykorzystać. Denerwował mnie twój brak zgody. Potrzebowałem cię, a ty mnie odrzucałeś. Nie chciałeś mnie. Ty, stworzony dla mnie.

Lucyfer spuścił lekko głowę, oddychając głęboko, choć przecież nie musiał.

— Myliłem się. Tak bardzo, bardzo się myliłem, Sam — spojrzał mu w oczy. — Tak, zostałeś dla mnie stworzony, ale ja zostałem też _stworzony dla ciebie_. Możliwe, że nawet bardziej niż ty dla mnie. Moja łaska należy do Ciebie, Sam. Moje przeznaczenie jest twoje, mój los jest twój i cała moja przyszłość jest twoja. To ty o niej decydujesz.

Przerwał, gdy Sam upadł do tyłu, na łóżko, nie mogąc już dłużej ustać. Lucyfer zbliżył się do niego, wciąż na kolanach i złapał za dłoń, a potem oparł o nią czoło.

— Teraz to rozumiem, Ojciec skrzyżował nasze ścieżki, bym nauczył się naprawdę kochać… Kocham cię — wyszeptał, a Sam poczuł na swojej dłoni coś mokrego, coś, co chyba mógł zidentyfikować jako łzy. — Wiem, że jesteśmy ze sobą jedynie parę lat. To mało nawet dla ludzi, a dla mnie to jak jeden dzień dla ciebie… Czekałem na ciebie całą wieczność i resztę tej wieczności chcę spędzić z tobą. Proszę, spędź ją ze mną.

— Lu… — szepnął Sam, czując, jak w jego oczach też zbierają się łzy. — Lu… Mój Lucyferze — powiedział i przymknął powieki, a potem pochylił się i pocałował archanioła. — Jestem twój, co jeszcze mam zrobić?

— Połączyć się ze mną — powiedział prosto, ale nie musiał nic więcej mówić. Sam już dawno przeczytał o anielskich ślubach w tych wszystkich księgach, które dostał dawno, dawno temu od niego. Lucyfer dał mu je jeszcze zanim byli razem, nawet zanim się zaprzyjaźnili, w bardzo cennym prezencie, jako znak zaufania, pojednania — informacje, jak go zabić.

Ręka Sama samoistnie powędrowała do łaski w kuleczce, teraz mającej znacznie więcej sensu.

— Jestem tylko człowiekiem — odpowiedział z trudem, bo tak bardzo, bardzo, ale to cholernie bardzo chciał powiedzieć zwykłe tak. Zgodzić się. — Umrę. Nie mogę cię na to skazać.

— Nie mógłbym cię stracić. Nie mógłbym. I nie stracę, jeśli się zgodzisz. Wydaje mi się, że teraz rozumiem plan Ojca. Jeśli jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni, to znaczy, że cię nie stracę. Gdy tylko potwierdzisz swoje uczucia do mnie, to, że chciałbyś spędzić ze mną wieczność… Jestem pewien, że Ojciec nam na to pozwoli. — Sam zamrugał zaskoczony. Lucyfer nigdy nie mówił o Bogu dobrze, więc ta pewność odrobinę go zdezorientowała. Tak jakby archanioł naprawdę w to wierzył. — A jeśli nie… Trudno. Pragnę chociaż tyle lat, na ile zezwoli nam Ojciec, a potem wedrę się do nieba nawet siłą, by cię zobaczyć.

— Skąd wiesz, że będę w niebie?

— Sam, proszę cię. Twoja dusza lśni jaśniej od słońca — powiedział. — Jaśniejszy jest chyba tylko sam Ojciec, a i co do tego mam wątpliwości. — Winchester zarumienił się, słysząc te słowa i przygryzł dolną wargę. — Zgodzisz się? Połączysz się ze mną?

— Kocham cię — odpowiedział Sam po bardzo długim milczeniu, smakując te słowa. Nigdy wcześniej tego sobie nie powiedzieli. — Kocham cię, wiesz? Połączę się z tobą na całą wieczność.

Wtedy rozbłysło światło. Niebezpiecznie jasne światło, a Sam przez chwilę nie mógł zmusić się, by zamknąć oczy, tak bardzo chciałby zobaczyć ten przejaw radości ukochanego, ale jednak to zrobił. A potem poczuł dłonie Lucyfera zasłaniające je i przeraził się, rozumiejąc, że to nie jego archanioł. Skoro to nie Lucyfer stracił nad sobą kontrolę… To co to było?

Sam rzucił się partnerowi na szyję, przywierając do niego i ukrywając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi, by jak najlepiej chronić swoje oczy. Po chwili jasność nie była już tak przerażająca. Czuł w niej miłość i spokój i zadowolenie i… Czy to był Bóg? O Boże, to sam Bóg!

 _Opiekuj się nim_ — usłyszał we własnej głowie, po czym ta paraliżująca zmysły jasność zniknęła.

— Sam… — Lucyfer brzmiał na oszołomionego, ale też i zachwyconego. — Spójrz.

Dopiero po tych słowach odważył się odsunąć od kochanka i otworzyć oczy. Poczuł, jak traci równowagę, przechylając się do tyłu. Nie upadł, bo Lucyfer trzymał go mocno w pasie.

— Co jest… Czy ja mam skrzydła?!

Lucyfer pokiwał tylko głową, dalej patrząc na niego z zachwytem.

— Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale chyba jednak kocham Ojca — powiedział cicho. — Sam, ty jesteś archaniołem, jak ja. Ojciec dał ci łaskę, dał ci… Wieczność.


End file.
